Harry Potter and the Metamorphmagus
by zechamine
Summary: Harry Potter has to come face-to-face with his condition, after finding out that he's a Metamorphmagus with, lets say, some peculiarities. Mainly fem!Harry/Hermione. Eventually fem!Harry/Ginny, fem!Harry/Ron, fem!Harry/Draco and possibly a threesome. Contains smut, sex scenes, genderbend, femmeslash, F/F, M/F.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was waking up in what seemed another regular Saturday in Hogwarts. Everyone had already gone to the Great Hall for breakfast.

He got up and his boxer shorts, his only piece of clothes he had on, fell, as if they had gotten bigger through night.

"What the f…" And it was then that he noticed something different. He was a girl! His hair was longer, like Hermione's, he had breasts, not too big nor small, he was shorter and curvier than usual and mainly, his manhood was gone, and was replaced by a vulva.

"I can't go out like this!" he exclaimed (even his voice had changed!). And then he remembered his DA coin. He picked it up and send Hermione a message: "Come to my dorm ASAP! Tell no one!", hoping that she still cared it with her. He tried to put in boxer shorts on, with no success, and got himself covered with the sheets.

She only lasted 5 minutes.

"Hi! Who are you? I've never seen you around. And what are you doing in Harry's bed?" she asked, seeing the "unknown" girl.

"Hermione, it's me, Harry!"

"What?! What happened?"

"I don't know. I went to sleep like normal self and woke up like this! Can't you think of something that could do this and reverse it?"

"No, I'm sorry… We have to go to McGonagall"

"No way! I'm not getting out of here looking like this! It's humiliating! I can't even wear my boxer shorts without them falling through my legs".

"Don't dramatize! You're sounding just like a girl!", Hermione almost could see smoke coming out of Harry's ears, "I'll lend some of my clothes, and if you don't want to be seen you can go under the Invisibility Cloak."

"Seems like I don't have a choice… I'll be here while you go to your dorm."

"No, no, no, no… You have to come with me. What if someone comes up here, Ron and the rest must be finishing breakfast by now. And then what? How do you think they will react if they see a naked girl in their dorm?"

"But boys can't even go to the girls' dorm! You remember when Ron tried it."

"It seems to me that there isn't a single boy in here right now. Now pick up your cloak and let's go!"

He picked the Cloak from his trunk and put him on. And so they crossed the Common Room, Hermione Granger and the naked girl that nobody could see.

Hermione, as soon as they got to the dorm, went straight to her trunk and choose a tank top, a bra, some knickers, a pair of sneakers and a skirt.

"No, I'm not wearing a skirt!" Don't you have some jeans?"

"Oh, yes, you are, unless you want to present yourself to McGonagall with nothing over your knickers… I do have but they're all for cleaning."

He started to dress. First he put the knickers on. Along the way, he touched involuntarily on this little knob and he immediately felt a lightning jolt of pleasure through his body and his legs weaken for a second. _That felt good!_ Hermione only had to help him hook the bra. While she was doing it, she whispered to Harry's ear:

"You have a wonderful body…" Harry felt his knickers a little wet, just as if he had peed a little.

Once he was done, he looked like a very handsome 18-year-old girl and if someone didn't knew couldn't tell she was the former Boy-Who-Lived.

"Let's go!" Hermione said, and they went straight to McGonagall's office, with Harry unveiled under the Cloak.


	2. Chapter 2

After explaining the situation to the Deputy Headmistress, she said:

"I can only see one explanation. Mr. Potter you're a Metamorphmagus."

"But shouldn't I have these _symptoms_ since I was born?"

"There are two types of Metamorphmagus: type 1, which is what Tonks was, and type 2, which is yours. Your type is even rarer than the other, there are only 5 registered personalities with this particularity. And it has some particularities, it only affects males, it has a 1st stage that the person turns into his female version of himself for 6 months, and then, when you're able to shape shift, your body requires a female form for 18 hours a day. Which means that by law, you are a woman, Miss Potter."

Harry just fainted. How could he be now a girl?!

"If you prefer, I can announce that you went abroad in an exchange program with this beautiful young lady that stands right in front of me. But we can't hide it forever. We have to announce it at least in a week what happened to you. At lunch we'll announce that you've been sorted into Gryffindor and all your things will be transported to the girls' dorm, where you'll be staying from now on. Your clothes will be changed too and I expect Miss Granger will help in everything she can. And I'll be available for everything you need, as long as I can help. Now, we have to choose a name for you. Do you have any preferences?"

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it…"

"What do you think about Mary Jane Sky? We can call you MJ" suggested Hermione.

"I don't dislike it…."

"So it's settled, you are from now on Miss Mary Jane Sky. I'll inform Professor Dumbledore about these recent events and we'll announce it over lunch. Now up you go, that you have a lot of catching up to do"

"Thank you Professor" Both girls headed to the door.

"Miss Potter, one last thing. You may find in this first six months an urgent need to get yourself pleased. There is nothing you can do about it, except accepting your urges. Now goodbye and I'll see you both in Great Hall for lunch"

Harry didn't understand what McGonagall said but it wouldn't last long.


End file.
